


Captain Alfred Solomons

by Iseasilyamused



Series: Soldier Alfie Solomons [4]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Captain Alfie Solomons, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Soldier Alfie, World War I, Young Alfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseasilyamused/pseuds/Iseasilyamused
Summary: Captain Solomons on the front line.
Series: Soldier Alfie Solomons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640839
Kudos: 4





	Captain Alfred Solomons

**Author's Note:**

> Text taken from ['Alfie Solomons Unsent Love Letters' by fabulaprima](https://fabulaprima.tumblr.com/post/190581221004/drafts-alfie-solomons-unsent-love-letters)


End file.
